1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneous production of a plurality of construction panels. Though the invention describes an apparatus for manufacture of construction panels such as aerated panels, such an apparatus can be extended to other type of panels wherein the slurry is poured into multiple casting in pre-measured quantities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method of manufacture of panels, facing sheets are located as side supports and a chamber is formed. A measured quantity of slurry is separately poured into the formed chamber to produce the panels.
It is also known to prepare the slurry in a mixing tank and in substantial larger quantities and transfer the slurry to pre-measuring tanks and feed to the panel chamber. In such a system, and when large quantities of panels are to be manufactured, the process is time consuming as the pre-measuring tank is to be fed each time, signal to be taken for the level attained and emptying. Such a cycle is to be repeated.
In the known process for manufacture of aerated panels, slurry is to be discharged into a panel chamber before aeration starts. A disadvantage of such a known process is that only small quantities of slurry can be prepared resulting in a lower production rate. Further, in the conventional process, each panel chamber is to be brought nearer to the pre-measuring tank and then moved, which consumes more time and hampers mass production of panels.
An object of this invention is to propose an apparatus for producing panels, which has a higher rate of production.
Yet another object of this invention is to propose an apparatus for producing panels which is automatic and hence the production of panels is cost effective.
Still another object of this invention is to propose an apparatus for producing panels which provides a consistency in the quality of the panels.